


Morning Shenanigans

by allislaughter



Series: Wordplay: So Love Us Till Sunset [13]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Present Tense, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Yet another morning for the NERD squad.
Relationships: Deacon (Fallout)/Original Male Character(s), Nick Valentine/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wordplay: So Love Us Till Sunset [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Morning Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Echo belongs to AO3 user glowstickia (on tumblr @ glowstickia or falloutglow)

Deacon sips his drink as he walks in. “Morning, Rig,” he greets.

“Morn’,” Rig answers, distractedly re-reading his old writing. He still turns his head when Deacon approaches to kiss him. He pulls a face at the wetness on his lips and turns away to wipe them dry.

“Aww,” Deacon sets his mug down and drapes over Rig’s shoulders. “Don’t like sloppy wet kisses, Rigs?”

Rig licks his lips and makes a “iEHNnnnn” sound in his throat. “Was that coffee?  _ Gross _ .”

Deacon gasps. “You don’t like coffee? Here I thought you were the perfect man, but I can’t be with someone who doesn’t like coffee.” He grins and presses his cheek to Rig’s. “Sorry, Rigsby, it’s over between us.”

“The ultimate betrayal,” Rig agrees, deadpan in his rebuttal. “That the person I thought I could love is a coffee drinker. Terrible. I shall salt the Earth, the places where we spent time together. A tragedy.”

“How could we ever reconcile after  _ this? _ ”

“There is no way. We must fight to the death.”

“Pistols at dawn.”

“Dawn’s past, what about swords at lunch.”

“I’m not hungry for swords today. How about some mirelurk for dinner instead?”

“It’s a date.”

Across the table, Nick pinches his nose while Echo calmly pats his shoulder.

“They do this  _ every _ morning,” Nick grumbles.

“There, there,” Echo says. She sips her own coffee. “Just imagine how much worse they’d be if they did more than kiss.”

“Like hold hands?” Rig asks.

“ _ Yeah _ , Echo,” Deacon scoffs. “As if we’d do something so  _ inappropriate _ like  _ hold hands _ . How immoral—”

“Promisciosous,” Rig says. He wrinkles his nose. “Promo— Promiskew-us. Pro- _ mis- _ kyoh—  _ HECK. _ ”

Deacon kisses Rig’s cheek. “You’ll get it next time, tiger.”

Rig curls his hands into faux claws. “Rawr,” he says with no enthusiasm whatsoever. 

“ _ Down _ , kitty,” Nick sighs. “Put the claws away.”

Rig beams proudly. He lowers one hand under the table and picks up his mug with the other. He sips it and immediately chokes and sets the mug back down to slide under the table to die.

“Still coffee, Rigsby,” Deacon laughs. He picks up the mug and continues off. “Alright, see you later, folks.”

Echo leans over to peek under the table. “You done dying?”

Rig crawls back up to his seat and takes his actual mug. “Hello, welcome back to Carrottown, the jury says coffee is banned, congratulations on the verdict.”

“Overruled,” Echo says, banging her fist like a gavel. “Carrottown is out of line.”

Nick shakes his head. “You know, I used to miss coffee, but  _ now _ ...” He chuckles and looks at Echo. “Well. Better calm and silly than unnecessary conflict.”

Rig sips his mug and then chokes again. “ _ That jerk took my SODA. _ ”

“...Why are you drinking soda from a MUG?!”

“HOW ELSE DO YOU DRINK SODA?”

“FROM A  _ BOTTLE! _ ”

Echo merely drinks her coffee. She’s going to need another cup after this.


End file.
